hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tropical Storm Pablo (1995)
Tropical Storm Pablo was the nineteenth tropical cyclone and the sixteenth named storm of the 1995 Atlantic hurricane season. Pablo, a Cape Verde-type tropical storm, formed on October 4 after a tropical wave had acquired a low-level circulation. Initially classified as Tropical Depression Nineteen, it had strengthened enough to be re-classified as Tropical Storm Pablo by October 5. Tropical Storm Pablo peaked as a 60 mph tropical storm before being affected by strong vertical wind shear. Pablo would maintain slightly weaker maximum sustained winds before wind shear greatly increased. By October 8, Pablo had weakened to a tropical depression while approaching the Windward Islands, it also dissipated shortly thereafter. Tropical Storm Pablo posed a brief threat to the Lesser Antilles, however, very strong vertical wind shear caused it to dissipate. It dissipated quickly enough that no affects were felt on land. Some forecasts even suggested it would intensify into a hurricane, however the wind shear did not allow it to do so. Meteorological history On October 3 a tropical wave crossed the African coast and soon acquired a low-level circulation. It was declared as Tropical Depression Eighteen on October 4 at 1800 UTC and was located to the southwest of the Cape Verde Islands. Upon formation, it had a relatively fast forward speed near . By 1200 UTC October 5 it was upgraded to a tropical storm by the National Hurricane Center and it received the name Pablo. For most of the day on October 5 it slightly strengthened. Tropical Storm Pablo attained peak intensity on October 6 at 0600 UTC, sustained winds were at and the minimum central pressure was at 994 mbar. Despite this Tropical Storm Pablo remained poorly organized. Pablo slightly weakened maintaining sustain winds at over the next few days. The National Hurricane Center began to overestimate on how quickly Tropical Storm Pablo would dissipate, even when Pablo was on the verge of dissipating there were forecasts stating that it would not dissipate until October 11, and some also stated that there was a possibility of surviving the wind shear and ultimately strengthen. Upper-level wind shear soon began to increase as the central pressure rose slowly, though sustained winds were maintained. Wind shear finally took its toll early on October 8 at 0600 UTC, the pressure rose to 1007 mbar. At this point the very strong wind shear was gusting up to . Soon thereafter it was downgraded to a tropical depression and was considered "on the verge of dissipation". On October 8 it was declared extratropical as there was no longer a close circulation. Impact On October 7 a tropical storm watch was issued for Dominica, Guadeloupe, Martinique. Six hours later it was extended to include Saba, St. Eustatius, and St. Maarten. By October 8, this watch also included Barbados, Grenadines, and St. Vincent. As Pablo was dissipating, all watches were discontinued later on October 8. However one ship, ELPB5, encounter Tropical Storm Pablo three times on October 6. All three times, the sustained winds were at least at tropical storm force. At 0600 UTC the ship recorded winds near , the ship also observed winds at at 0900 UTC, at its third encounter at 1200 UTC the ship reported a wind gust at . Reference External links * Monthly Weather Review Category:Wikipedia Archives